equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Farbrook
This nation contains SECRETS. These are not catalogued on the Wiki. Explore and discover them all! Located in the distant North-East of Griffonia, Farbrook is a small feudal society. Chief Cenhelm has led them well, but his term is ending, and some ponies don't think he's tough enough to protect Farbrook in these trying times. Threats loom from within and without. To the North, the grim Arcturian Order keeps at bay the terrible darkness that our sailors can faintly see across the ocean. To the south lie the Riverponies, friendly but inscrutable. To the West prowl the Griffon Knights, historic oppressors and foes of all ponykind. In the face of these perils, will Farbrook turn to extremism? Or will they hold true to the path of Harmony? Lore Past The nation of Farbrook was founded roughly thousands of years ago far after the ponies migrated from northern Equestria to Griffonia. Throughout the years before officially settling in the north-eastern area of Griffonia, the Farbrook tribes fought with the Griffons in small battles or skirmishes before officially settling along the coast. During these times, the nation developed strong traditional values that hold to the present day. Now Farbrook remained a small feudal society until as of late where problems have started to rise. The current leader, Chief Cenhelm, has lead the nation well but with the looming threat of the Dread League to the north and the growing griffon threat to the west, more action is needed to take place. Cenhelm, ruler of the Ironhelm Tribe, has led Farbrook for seven years, and has done well by most ponies’ standards. The economy has grown slowly but comfortably, and despite the north being a dangerous place, Farbrook has remained relatively peaceful during his reign. However, his time is nearly up, leaving the door open for him or others to be in power to tackle the issues. Radicals are looking to take a more extreme route to solving the problems while others believe a calm approach to the problems at hoof would work just fine. The Clan Council will have to meet to decide whether or not he should remain in power The radicals aiming to take power from Cenhelm are the North Eastern Socialist Party and the vicious, warlike White Hooves Clan. The NESP is a ragtag, disorganised bunch and has 2 leaders varying for control of the party. The first is Hempstand, a carefree young stallion from the nearby Watertowns. He believes that socialism must be achieved through inner peace and justice and right relations between members of our society, not through force. He is an idealist, and popular with a certain type of pony. The other is Applethorn, a young, fiery revolutionary who spent years fighting for the GLA in Prywhen. She wishes to heavily modernise and industrialise the backwater country, then spread the Revolution to the neighbouring countries. The White Hooves Clan is led by Hermane Gering, the slightly-delusional leader of the White Hooves tribe. He is a stallion driven by relentless ambition. He believes that Farbrook is not only great, but the greatest nation on Griffonia, and that its borders deserve to match. However, the lack of a proper military and industry, it still leaves many things in question on how to move forward. The people cling tightly to traditional values but many have seen the power that steam engines have unlocked in the west. It remains to be seen what the fate will be for Farbrook but the country’s future lies in the hooves of the Chief Council. Starting Situation Farbrook starts in a very poor spot. While it may be the strongest of the hillponies it isn't saying much considering the rather weak strength of the rest of the hill ponies. With an agrarian society, poor science base, and low industrial ability, it will take a lot of effort to modernise Farbrook, and, depending on the paths taken a full modernisation might not be possible. However, it should be able to dominate the 2 other weaker hillpony nations. Military Farbrook starts with only 1 division containing a total of 6K ponypower. Threats and Opportunities * and - Your two weaker hill pony neighbors. Depending on the paths taken you may ally or go to war with them. * - A communist and fascist Greneclyf have focuses to cause a civil war in Farbrook. Invasion of Greneclyf will require a navy, luckily Greneclyf lacks the means to build its own navy most of the time. * - Your southern neighbor. They have a fair industry and a lot of resources. Depending on their ideology they may get a war goal against Farbrook. A harmonic Diamond Mountain will get a war goal on a communist or fascist Farbrook. While a communist Diamond Mountain will get a war goal on a non-communist Farbrook. Be aware if the River Federation forms then they will get a war goal from the Pacify the North focus against Farbrook if Farbrook is not harmonic. Gameplay Mechanics Army Loyalty and Influence The army has influence and loyalty. These can be affected by decisions, focuses from the army tree, and events concerning the protests against modernisation. Loyalty will affect political power gain while influence affects army experience and command power gain, and recruitable population factor. Also both high and low influence and loyalty have associated events, some good, and some bad. Most of these events have a MTTH of around 6 months. High army influence events *If war support is under 80%. Army is seen as glorious. Gain war support. *If ponypower is under 75000. More recruits to the army. Choice between ponypower or PP. *Army gets lazy. Spend PP or suffer minor army penalties for 200 days. Low Army influence events . *Unemployed stallions. Gain or spend and gain command power. *Soldiers retire. Lose ponypower. *Officers retire. Lose army experience and command power. High army loyalty events *Army informs on political opponents. Gain PP *If stability is under 70%. People feel safe. Gain stability Low army loyalty events. *If stability is over 25%. People don't feel safe. Lose stability. *Army leaks secrets. Lose PP. Beware if the army has low loyalty and overwhelming then you will not be able to do the focuses in the army tree and the military will eventually attempt a coup. National Focus Economic Tree Farbrook has a poor development level and industrial base. Improving this will be a difficult task. There are 2 options, Gradual Development will preserve your stability but it won't lead to as much improvement in Farbrook's industrial ability. However, the last couple of focuses offer you some good development benefits in exchange for stability. Rapid Industrialisation will give the most benefits to Farbrook's industrial ability but it will cost you lots of stability and you will have to halt your modernisation efforts at times to keep you stability up. The Rapid Industrialisation '''path is only available to the fascists and communists. Once you start your economic tree you will have to watch your stability. If your stability is below 60% then protest events will occur against the modernisation efforts every couple of months. These protests will cost stability and PP unless you halt your modernisation efforts. If the army is not absolutely loyal then they too can protest as well. The costs of these events get higher under 40% stability. Things get dangerous under 20% stability as the population will resort to destroying machinery instead which will damage civilian factories and infrastructure. Things get very bad under 15% stability as a mission will activate. If you do not bring your stability back over 15% in 150 days then the '''Agrarian Revolt will occur which will have terrible consequences for Farbrook. Luckily these events won't occur once your Society Development level has been brought to the highest it can be. Outdated Industrial Sector for the Rapid Industrialisation path and Pre-Industrial Society 'for the '''Gradual Development '''path. Political Tree The Political Tree is based on the decision of the Council. They can either keep Cenhelm or look for a new ruler which will lead to either the NESP or the White Hooves taking power. '''Cenhelm ' If Cenhelm remains in charge then he will have to find a way to deal with external and internal threats. To deal with external threats Cenhelm can either create a faction with his neighbours or join the River Coalition. By choosing to create his own faction. Cenhelm can invite his 3 close neighbors. * can be invited if they are communist or harmonic * can be invited once they deal with the crisis concerning Shinespark's return and stayed harmony. However, they might leave later on if they turn communist due to their leader getting possessed. * can be invited if they successfully deal with their crisis of faith or chose the '''Maintain the Status Quo path if they are unsuccessful with dealing with the crisis. Joining the River Coalition is the safest choice and you will be able to do a focus to get some oil after you improved to at least a pre-industrial society. However, Farbrook will won't be able to get the war goals further down the focus tree and it may take a very long time for the Offer Membership to the North focus to be taken by any of the River Coalition members. Protector of the North will unlock a set of decisions that will give war goals after 70 days on your 3 close neighbors if they do not have peaceful governments. For internal threats, Cenhelm will have to deal with the White Hooves and NESP. Cenhelm can choose to ally with one against the other or destroy them both. The bonuses from the next set of focuses depend on if you chose to create your own faction or joined the River Coalition. Joining the River Coalition will give a higher amount of factories and research bonuses. While creating your own faction will give a lower amount but the rest of your faction members will benefit as well. At the end you will be able to get war goals if you created you own faction. These war goals will be on a non-harmonic , fascist , and if the Princely Coup was successful and they choose to leave the River Coalition. NESP The NESP will have to chose between the 2 communist leaders, the peaceful agrarian Hempstrand or the fiery revolutionary Applethorn Hempstrand As part of his Manifesto Hempstrand will focus on bringing peace to Farbrook and removing all industry to achieve his vision of a utopia society. Bear in mind his policies might have some unintended consequences down the line... Applethorn Applethorn will focus modernising and industrialising the backwater country and a buildup of the military in preparations to spread the revolution to neighboring countries. The Seven-Year Plan and Armories of the Revolution will provide highly beneficial to Farbrook's small industry however it will cost stability. The stability lost will depend on Farbrook's society development level. A higher level will cost less stability when doing these focuses. With preparations completed the North Eastern Socialist Union faction will be created and you will have focuses to deal with , , , and . If they are communist you will send an invitation for them to join your faction. If the invite is declined or they are not communist then you will get a war goal on them. The focuses down the middle are only available once your industry is strong enough. They are based around helping your faction members, giving them factories and infantry equipment. The final focus is a choice between focussing inward and creating a Worker's Paradise giving division defense on core territory and bonuses to volunteer forces. The other choice is spreading the revolution which will give a war goal on the . White Hooves Hermane Gering and his White Hooves will aim to make Farbrook a great nation by ways of expansion. First he will build up the military. Establish Armories will give event to add military factories at a cost of 5% stability per factory. Up to 3 factories can be added. The Warrior Tithe will increase conscription law to the next level, up to extensive conscription. Next he must choose who he wants to ally with, if he wants any. The option are ... * . They have a fairly decent chance of choosing to help Farbrook. They won't get involved directly in Farbrook's conflict but will send 3 20 widith infantry divisions and a lot of infantry equipment * . if the Princely Coup was successful and they choose to leave the River Coalition. You will get an invitation to join the Co-Prosperity Sphere when they create it. If they haven't created the Co-Prosperity then the first focus will be a event asking for infantry equipment from Lake City. Otherwise the reward will be 100PP. The 2nd focus will send an event to fellow members of the Co-Prosperity Sphere where if accepted will give Farbrook a small amount of infantry equipment and infantry research bonus. * The difficult path of going alone with no allies and no help. At the very least this will give 2% recruitable population and 5% division attack and defense on core territory. The next few focuses will allow Farbrook to take over the rest of the hill pony nations and core their territory. The Southern Question '''has Hermane deciding if he wants to honor or break off his current alliances and can then choose between several different paths depending on the allies made before and his choice in the event. If Farbrook chose to stay allied with Lake City then '''The Prince and the Chieftain '''is the only path they can choose. This path will see Farbrook fighting with Lake City against the rest of the River Coalition. '''The Stab In The Back '''is available if Farbrook broke their alliance with Lake City and will see Farbrook attacking their former ally. After defeating Lake City, there is a choice between asking for mutual guarantees with the rest of the River Coalition or conquering them instead. '''An Independent People '''is only available to paths where Farbrook currently has no allies. This path will see Farbrook focussing on holding its gains on the territory held by the hill ponies and see no further expansion. This path benefits from additional recruitable population, division attack and defense on core territory, and stability. '''Prepare For Total War '''is available if Farbrook broke their alliance with the Griffonian Empire or never had any allies. This path is about going to war with the River Coalition. '''West is The New North is '''only available if Farbrook stayed allied to the Griffonian Empire. This path will see "westernisation" and closer ties with the Griffonian Empire. This path brings big benefits to Farbrook's development including an increase in social development and science base. If you play your cards just right then you might just achieve Hermane Gering's dream of making Farbrook great. Army Tree The army tree has a few focuses that affect army loyalty and influence, and some research bonuses. However the main purpose is to fix Farbrook's tribal army of with there are 2 paths to do so. The final bonuses from the national spirit affected are shown below. Navy Tree The naval tree has a fairly standard choice between focussing on submarines or battleships. Noticeably focussing on submarines will lead to '''Revive The Blue Flag Pirates which will give bonuses to naval invasion time and convoy raiding. On the battleship path, Construct A Capital Ship will unlock a decision to to spend 125 PP to build either a Battleship I or Carrier I after 300 days. Only one can be built and you need to have the first battleship/carrier technology researched. Noticeably a large number of dockyards can be given from the naval tree. Expand Farbrook Harbor and Great Northern Port '''gives 3 and 4 dockyards respectively, adding to a total of 7 dockyards. Air Tree You will only be able to access the air tree once you have improved to at least a pre-industrial society. The air tree is fairly small and basic. Starting with a airbase then a choice between fighter and bomber research. Ending with an air doctrine research bonus. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Materiel Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. ru:Фарбрук |} Category:Countries